


Dearest Friend (your shirt is my pillow case)

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Lance (Voltron), Female Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: It starts with just a shirt, Shiro swears.--Or,Fem!Shiro pines so hard for Fem!Lance, it's beyond silly.





	Dearest Friend (your shirt is my pillow case)

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous said:_
> 
> _[Jenny by studio killers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egUQju95vT8) _
> 
> and how could i say no to that? such a good song. 
> 
> [originally posted may 21st, 2017](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/160900063429/jenny-by-studio-killers)
> 
> Shiro - Shiro  
> Lance - Leana  
> Hunk - Babe, "B"

_Jenny, darling, you’re my best friend_   
_But there’s a few things that you don’t know of_   
_Why I borrow your lipstick so often_   
_I’m using your shirt as a pillow case_   
  
_I wanna ruin our friendship_   
_We should be lovers instead_   
_I don’t know how to say this_   
_‘Cause you’re really my dearest friend_

 

* * *

 

It starts with just a shirt, Shiro swears. 

 

(That’s not completely it, it probably  _actually_  starts with the most lively girl she’s ever seen bouncing into homeroom and grabbing her friend’s arm and exclaiming with wild gestures, “Okay, B, but picture this: me, renowned pilot, medals and awards all up and down my arms. I am the best in my area.”)

 

It starts with Leana in the bathroom, messing around with Shiro’s flat iron. At home, she has to fight with her siblings for it sometimes, so she likes to take her time at Shiro’s house. Shiro is sorting out their clothes, as sometime over the weekend, like every weekend, their piles have merged into one big one, and Leana will have to pack up soon. 

 

As she’s picking up one of Leana’s shirts, an older, worn one, that she likes to wear when she plans on staying in the house all day, the scent of Leana’s perfume hits her nose. It’s a little stronger than the rest of her clothes (despite neither of them actually going anywhere and having any need to dress up or smell nice), and out of curiosity, Shiro lifts it up to under her nose and sniffs.

 

Before she even realizes it, a smile crawls onto her face and she presses the fabric even close, taking in a longer breath. She’s always kind of preferred floral scents, but if she’s honest, she likes this, the smell of the ocean, a pinch of salt and fresh breeze, a little better. 

 

It’s when she finds herself tucking the shirt under her mattress that it hits her that maybe she doesn’t actually like the smell more, but the fact that she associates it with Leana. 

 

And of course, it’s all really a downward spiral from there.

 

She pushes the thought out of her mind, even as she grins a little to herself, and calls out to the bathroom, “You want me to throw your stuff in the wash?”

 

Leana stops her humming only long enough to answer, but it’s long enough for Shiro to find that the silence without it isn’t as nice to hear. “You already trying to get me to stay over longer?”

 

 _Yes_.

 

“Your mom would kill me if I even tried to keep you a day longer.” It’s true. 

 

(It’s also avoiding the question.)

**Author's Note:**

> another one i would one day maybe like to continue


End file.
